A la recherche de ?
by Kahoko.S
Summary: Quand Naruto et les autres "retrouvent" Sasuke au repaire d'Orochimaru, au début des Shippuden... /Après avoir TROP vue cet épisode, j'en ai imaginé une suite!/ SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen...
1. La disparition

**•Que se serait-il passait si Saï n'était pas intervenu, lorsque Sasuke voulait éliminé Naruto avec son sabre... Quand l'équipe 7 avec Yamato avait retrouvé Sasuke (au début des Shippuden).**

**Voilà se que j'ai imaginais... {Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas quand on s'ennuis et qu'on voit trop de fois le même épisodes heinn!!}**

**Titre :** A la recherche de... ?

**Origine :** Naruto (Shippuden)  
**Genre :** Adventure/Romance  
**Disclaimer :** Ces perso' ne sont pas les miens T-T. Demo, bravo à Masashi Kishimoto *o*

* * *

• Alors que, lentement, Sasuke dirigeait son sabre vers Naruto qui le tenait contre lui. Saï parti au quart de tour pour aller le stoper, Yamato, trop loin, observer le dangereux spectacle. Sakura hurla les prénoms de Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto t Sasuke. Ce dernier accorda une légère importance à ce détail, pourquoi pas Sasuke et Naruto? Du temps d'avant c'était comme sa, non? Dabord lui, puis ensuite Naruto. Mais désormais il en était ainsi, après tout il coupait ces liens pour de bonne raison. Cette pensée fit accéléré le mouvement de Sasuke...

• L'épée se planta. Du sang coula. Un coeur pleura. Une fille hurla.

Sakura: NARUTO!

• Sans plus montré d'émotions Sasuke retira l'objet de ce cris du corps de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, couvert de sang il le rangea sans précotion à sa ceinture, pendant que "sa victime" crachait du sang. Action, réaction. Les réactions fusèrent, Saï décocha un coup de poing royale à Sasuke qui l'encaissa sans rechinier. Yamato utilisa son jutsu et envoya des tas de piliers, arcanes, vers le nukenin. Sakura accouru immédiatement vers Naruto qui était à présent couché sur le sol, se vidant lentement mais surement de son sang. Sa tête sur les genoux de Saï, Sakura s'agitant autour de lui s'obsitinant à le soigner, le porteur du bijuu à neuf queues ne comprenait pas se qui se passait.

Naruto: Sas'ke...

• Pendant qu'elle s'atellait à soigner Naruto, Saï et Yamato tentaient, en vain de capturer Sasuke. La medico-ninji n'arrivait à rien, incapable de se concentrée. Le ninja déserteur envoya k.o Saï avec sa technique des milles oiseaux concentré en son poing, quand au chef de l'équipe Kakashi, alias Yamato, épuisé par son justuu fut contraint d'encaissé un coup de coude dans sa nuque. Pris par surprise, et surtout par derrière.

• Sasuke posa son regard sur Naruto au sol. Il lentement, dégainant son épée, comptant bien achevé se qu'il avait commencé. Sakura avait à peu près réussi, les dégats restaient superficiel, le prétendant au titre de Hokage allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Même s'il ne serait probablement pas en état de combattre dans l'immédiat.

Sasuke: Naruto...

• Cette voix... Comme une défense, la fleur de cerisier se plaça devant Naruto, bras tendue. Déterminée. L'Uchiwa ne se préocupa pas le moins du monde d'elle et la contourna simplement. Cette dernière baissa la tête, était-elle aussi impuissante? Résignée elle se saisis d'un kunai et fit volte-face pour attaquer Sasuke, mais celui-ci la stopa en la retenant fermement par son poignet.

• Face à face. Le serpent allait dévoré sa proie. Le regard noir métallique croisait à nouveau celui de l'emeraude.

• Il serra, plus fort, et encore plus, sur le poignet de son ancienne coéquipière. Sakura grimaca sous la douleur, puis des larmes vinrent perlès ses yeux.

Sasuke: Toujours aussi pleurnicharde... T'es vraiment lourde, Sakura.

• Cette fois-ci les larmes furent versés. Elle pleurait, non pas à cause de la douleur de son geste mais de ces paroles. Les même, mot pour mot, celle qu'il avair prononcé lors de son départ. Cette nuit de pleine lune. Il la lacha, et elle massa son poinget endoloris, il rangea son sabre dans son fourreau. Le garçon au cheveux ébène releva celui au couleur des blès en passant son bras au-dessous de ses épaules. La situtaion était inversé. Il y a quelques années c'était Sasuke qui était soutenu par Naruto, alors qu'ils avaient passés la journée à essayer de tenir sur un arbre grâce à leur chakra. Leur première vrai mission. Le nukenin ne lui rendait pas l'appareil, loin de là, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Seulement il avait avait envi de faire encore un caprice, et celui-ci consistait à garder en vie le ninja au costume orange.

Sasuke: Baka...

• Difficile de savoir à qui il s'adressait mais Sasuke étant le moins "dérangé" de tous, il était peu probable qu'il se parle à luii même, quoique. Sakura le regarda faire, sans comprendre le but se son geste. Elle articula avec une grande peine.

Sakura: Sasuke... qu'est-ce... ?

Sasuke: Sakura, viens.

• Son ton était sec, et sa ressemblé très portrait à un ordre.

• Trop c'était trop, quelques explications serait les bienvenus pour la jeune Kunoichi. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, incapable de comprendre et d'analayser la situation. Cependant se n'était pas se qu'il lui demandait, c'était simple, le suivre, point. Mais elle ne réagissa pas. Son ancien coéquipier soupira puis disparu, emportant Naruto avec lui.

• Saï se réveila, Sakura assimila, le sommeil forcé de Yamato continua. Mais deux ninjas n'étaient plus là. Et ne serait sans doute plus jamais là.

• Il était trop tard, pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé! L'espace de quelques secondes elle les avaient vus, ensemble. Comme au temps de l'équipe n°7. L'équipe 7... Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi et elle.

Sakura: Attends!

• La ninja à la chevelure rose avait beau crié de l'attendre, de revenir, il était déjà partis. Loin. La fleur de cerisier en pris conscience lorsqu'elle n'entendis rien, ne vit rien et ne sentit que la main pâle se Saï se poser sur son épaule.

Sakura: Naruto...

• Un simple murmure suppliant. Sanglotant.

Sakura: SASUKE!

• Un cris déchirant, plus prononcé depuis si longtemps. Et pourtant...


	2. Sur le chemin

Suite aux remarques, sur autres fic, j'essaye de m'améliorer… ^^ J'espère que, malgré l'idée un peu 'strange, sa vous plaira et que je vais pas m'emmêler les pinceaux… Bonne Lecture ! Ah et pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire, Asuma est mort… Je donnerais pas trop de détails là-dessus, il est mort c'est triste et dommage mais c'est comme sa

Re-Bonne Lecture !!

Mireba-Chan: Ouii, tu vois je la continu! =D

* * *

• Trois jours avaient passés depuis: "L'enlèvement de Naruto par le ninja déserteur, Sasuke!". C'était ainsi que l'annonce officielle était parut. Mais personne à Konoha n'était dupe, tous savaient. Chacun connaissait l'histoire commune et liée de ces deux ninjas... Touts les Junin était réunis sur le toit du bureau de la 5ème Hokage. Tsunade avait convoqué tout le monde pour la grande patrouille.

• Le premier jour avait été celui de retour de Yamato, Saï et Sakura. Le deuxième, Sakura était resté enfermée chez elle pendant que les dirigeants réfléchissaient sur les actions à menés. Aujourd'hui, le troisième jour, serait celui où Naruto et Sasuke rentreraient au village. Coûte que coûte.

Tsunade: Vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici. D'ailleurs cette mission ne sera pas des plus simple, aussi elle sera la dernière concernant Sasuke...

• Des murmures s'élevèrent parmis les ninjas, certains regards se posèrent sur Sakura. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée, ses yeux cachés par ses mèches, son poing serré.

Tsunade: En revanche, il se trouve que Naruto est avec lui. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, notre cher Usumaki n'est toujours pas revenu. Sans compté que l'Akatsuki recherche Naruto, et Sasuke recherche Itashi lui...

Kakashi: Autrement dit on risque de se retrouvé dans une impasse, entre ses clans?

• Tsunade acquise et tout les ninjas pesèrent leur chance dans cet mission.

Tsunade: Aussi j'aimerais que vous redoubliez de prudence. Votre but est de les rapatriaient ici touts les deux. Si Sasuke refuse, employé tout les moyens. Il en va de même pour Naruto, surtout pour lui.

• Shizune donna un petit bloc note à Tsunade, dessus était inscrit les noms des équipes formés pour l'occasion.

Tsunade: L'équipe n°1 sera celle de Kakashi, composé de Sakura, Hinata et Kiba. Equipe n°2: Gai, avec Lee, Neji et Tenten. La dernière équipe sera celle de Yamato, avec Saï, Choji et Shino.

• Les ninjas se placèrent aussitôt par équipe, seul Shikamaru et Ino restèrent seuls. Ils s'avancèrent vers Tsunade.

Tsunade: Nous sommes sensés avoir une petite aide se Suna. Alors Kankuro et Temari arriverons sous peu. Shikamaru, tu seras le chef de cette équipe. Vous partirez dès qu'ils arriveront.

Shikamaru: Galère...

Ino: Maître Tsunade, ne serait-il pas mieux de partir en même temps que les autres? Ceux de Suna n'aurait qu'a nous rejoindre ensuite, se serait perdre du temps!

Tsunade: J'y est pensée, mais se serait risqué. Evitons d'inutile danger.

• Sakura qui était resté silencieuse jusque là, pris la parole. Enfin parole était un mot un peu faible.

Sakura: C'est inutile de chercher Sasuke et Naruto! Qu'on arrête là tout de suite alors! Toute cette mission est risquée!

• Plus un ninjas ne respirait, tous se méfiaient de la réaction de la 5ème du nom. Sakura avait beau être son disciple, et de par ce fait être proche de la Hokage, elle n'en restait pas moins une simple junin. La dirigeante du village cachée ferma ses yeux et inspira profondément, Sakura avait ses poings fermement serrés.

Tsunade: Bien, Shikamaru et Ino partirons en même temps que les autres. Vous avez 10minutes pour vous préparez, je vous retrouve au porte du village!

• Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Tout les ninjas disparurent, Shizune était certaine d'avoir vu Sakura filait la première.

• Les 10minutes passés, tout les ninjas étaient rassemblés devant les grandes portes de Konoha. Tsunade et Shizune encore dans l'enceinte du village, les autres étaient à l'extérieur attendant les dernières instructions. Les 3 équipes, et la dernière mi-complète étaient déjà présentes depuis 5minutes. Sauf Kakashi naturellement qui arriva, tout de même pile à temps. A la seconde près.

Tsunade: Bon, tout dabord vous irez tous à l'ancien repaire. Là bas vous chercherez diverses pistes. Agissez comme bon vous semble, mais ramené moi Naruto et Sasuke!

Tous: Compris!

• Après avoir tous répondu à l'unisson, la grande équipe disparu en un coup de vent. Pendant près de 3 heures ils parcoururent la forêt, pour enfin apercevoir le repaire tant convoité. Pressant le pas, Sakura passa première. En 2 minutes ils arrivèrent à l'endroit même où Sasuke et Naruto avaient disparus.

Kakashi : Invocation!

• Quatre chiens apparurent, dont Pakkun, tous arborant fièrement un bandeau de Konoha.

Pakkun : Kakashi, besoin de nous?

• Le ninja copieur leur expliqua la situation et leur exposa son plan :

Kakashi : Chacun de vous se mettra avec une équipe, et pistera l'odeur de Naruto.

• Il sortit l'ensemble orange, très connu, du blondinet et le donna à sentir aux flaireurs à quatre pattes. Akamaru et Kiba cherchaient déjà une piste, connaissant que trop bien l'odeur du blondinet.

Pakkun : Hoy Kakashi, tu te fais vieux? L'un de nous est de trop!

Kakashi : Pakkun tu ira avec Shikamaru et Ino en plus. Sa compensera leur manque d'équipiers.

• Fièrement le chien alla près des deux équipiers, se plaçant au même niveau qu'un ninja. Rapidement les chiens flairèrent une piste mais faute de temps et d'épuisement à avoir couru à travers la journée, les ninjas décidèrent d'établir leur campement ici. Le soleil se coucha à peine 1heureaprès qu'ils se soient installés.

Tenten : Cette mission risque de prendre plusieurs jours…

Lee : Oui! Mais la fleur de la jeunesse sera toujours opérationnelle!

Gai : Absolument! Je suis fière de toi Lee!

• Puis ils firent leur pose « Cool » du chic type. Tenten soupira, quatre feu étaient allumés et autour du leur une personne manqué à l'appel.

Tenten : Où est Neiji?

Gai : Il réfléchit avec Shikamaru, Yamato et Kakashi à un plan pour demain.

• Tenten observa suspicieusement son sensei.

Tenten : Dites sensei, si touts les chefs d'équipe sont là bas pourquoi pas vous?

Gai : La fleur de la jeunesse Tenten ! La fleure de la jeunesse doit être entretenu ! Se soir Lee et moi allons nous entraînaient et ne pas fermés l'œil de la nuit !

• Les deux hommes en costumes vert se firent à nouveau la pose du chic type, avec le grand sourire étincelant en prime. Tenten soupira puis changea de camp pour aller voir Sakura, Hinata et Kiba qui étaient sans leur sensei aussi logiquement. L'idée de se retrouvée avec Saï, Choji et Shino ne la tentait pas plus que sa.

Ino : Je suis fatiguée… articla t-elle dans un bâillement.

Hinata : On… on n'a p…pas vraiment eu le temps de se re…reposer.

Ino : On va travailler ton articulation, ma chère Hinata !

Kiba : Essaye, si t'y arrives ! Bonne chance !

• La Hyuuga pris une jolie couleur rosée et tous se mirent à rire. Enfin tous sauf Sakura, son esprit était bien trop occupée et son cœur bien trop torturé pour prêter attention à leur discutions. Elle se tenait le poignet, cherchant à retrouvé le contact de ses doigts froid, depuis qu'elle l'avait revu elle ne pensait plus qu'a sa... Et la disparition subite de Naruto n'arrangeait rien, en plus il lui avait dit de les suivre. Mais rien, elle n'avait pas bougé, c'était mortifiée, avait priée, criée maintenant elle regrettait. Ses membres n'avaient pas voulu lui obéir, ses muscles s'étaient obstinaient à rester stoïque face aux ordres de son cerveau qui hurlait de bouger.

Tenten rejoignit le groupe d'amis qui riait, l'atmosphère était légère. Ils avaient tous besoin de sa. Choji les rejoignit suivis de près Shina et Saï qui fermait la marche.

Kiba : Une fois, lors d'une simple mission B, sans Kurenai-sensei, nous nous sommes égarés. Là à commencé tout une série d'incidents super drôle en y repensant maintenant…

• L'Inuzuka continua son récit et les rires des histoires parvenaient jusqu'à à un autre feu, où l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus tendu.

Yamato : Alors ils seraient en danger et désavantagés…

• Les quatre génies baissèrent la tête.

Neji : On n'a pas le choix, trop de pistes ont étaient trouvés !

Kakashi : Et on ne peut se permettre dans délaissé ne serais-ce qu'une seule…

Shikamaru : Sa ira, on est pas incompétents. Il faut espéré que les renforts de Suna nous rejoigne vite c'est tout.

Yamato : Bon tout est réglé, espérons pour ce dernier cas…

• Ils acquiescèrent tous, puis partirent vers les tentes de l'équipe Kakashi là où tout les junin s'étaient rassemblés. Les rires allaient bon train.

Saï : Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse caché autant de facettes !

• Tenten lui tira langue en guise de réponse et quelques rires s'élevèrent à nouveau. Sans quittés son air froid, fidèle à lui-même :

Neji : Tenten, on y va.

• La concernée acquiesça et suivis docilement son coéquipier jusqu'à leur tente en saluant les autres au passage d'un signe de main. La durée de cette mission étant indéterminée, ils avaient tous du prendre deux tentes par équipe. Ainsi les deux autres portaient tout le reste nécessaire. Gaï et Lee étant partis s'entraînaient et donc ne se couchant pas cette nuit auraient pu laissé leur tente… Mais sa aurait été « trop facile » d'après le rival éternel de Kakashi. Neji et Tenten durent passés la nuit sous la même tente de toute façon sa serait ainsi pendant toute la durée de la mission alors « autant s'habituée tout de suite » s'était dit la brune au macarons. La jeune fille tenta d'engager la conversation mais ces tentatives furent vaines. Et la fatigue gagna les deux Junin qui s'endormirent sans un mot de la part du Hyuuga.

Du côté des tentes de Kakashi, eux avaient continués à discutaient. Leur sensei avait tout de même céder aux appels de Morphée et était partis dormir suivit par Yamato qui se retira avec son équipe.

Le flemmard inimitable laissa échappé un long bâillement qui en disait long.

Shikamaru : Ino, on y va aussi ?

• Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, la lune serait bientôt assez haut dans le ciel pour que minuit se fasse annoncé, les deux amis quittèrent les autres pour rejoindre leur tante.

Sakura : Nous aussi on devrait aller se coucher. Demain personne ne doit être épuisés.

• C'était la première fois que la fleur de cerisier parlé de toute la soirée. Omis quelques sourires et bref éclats de rire, elle avait toujours été dans ses songes.

Kiba : Je monte le premier tour de garde ?

Hinata : C'est… c'est inutile. Gaï et Lee restent é…veillés, toute la n…nuit.

• Kiba rejoignit Kakashi sous la tente pour s'endormir comme une masse. Les deux jeunes filles firent de même et s'endormirent, leurs cœurs tourmentaient par l'absence de ceux qu'elles aimaient.

Ino : On risque gros, hein ?

• Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, le soleil se lèverait dans une heure. Mais la Yamanaka n'avait réussi qu'à dormir très peu, disons quatre heures sur sept. Se qui était suffisant, pour elle. La fleuriste se retourna et posa sa tête dans sa main, son coude relevé, pour voir si le Nara dormait vraiment. Les tentes n'étant pas grande, du tout, les sacs étaient cote à cote séparées par quelques petits millimètres. Elle soupira, feignant un agacement.

Ino : Shikamaru ? Tu dors ?

Shikamaru : Avec toi qui parles, j'aurais du mal.

• Le manipulateur des ombres se plaça sur le dos, évitant de trop bouger, surtout pas trop dès le réveil.

Ino : Alors ?

• Il soupira et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

Shikamaru : Alors on devra être juste très prudent. Il faut espéré que Temari et Kankuro nous rejoigne rapidement.

• La jeune fille imita son ami et fixa le haut de la tente, à l'inverse de lui qui préférait fermés les yeux. Afin de se détendre encore un peu.

Ino : Temari hein…

• Il ne releva pas et se contenta de somnolé tandis qu'Ino imaginé des tas de possibilités à haute voix et marmonnait de temps à autre.

Ino : Ah, et est-ce qu'on gardera les mêmes tentes ?

Shikamaru : Ino… soupira le semi endormi légèrement agacé.

Ino : Quoi ! Ok tu voudra être avec Temari mais sache que je n'ai aucune envie de passé une nuit avec le marionnettiste ! protesta t-elle.

• Le jeune junin esquissa un sourire et ouvris ses yeux, en une seconde il se retrouva au dessus de la Yamanaka. Se qui fut chose aisé vu la maigre distance qui les séparaient, faut de place.

Shikamaru : Et qui te dis que j'en ai envie, hein ?

• La fleuriste mis sa main en plein sur le visage du Nara, sans claquer, elle avait juste poser sa main pour le repoussait. Elle soupira amusée.

Ino : Doucement Casanova, j'te la laisse la tente si c'est sa !

• Ils rirent doucement avant de reprendre leur place initial.

Shikamaru : J'ai déjà perdu Asuma. Chôji est en sécurité avec l'équipe de Yamato, se qui m'ennui c'est…

Ino : C'est que je sois là ?

• Il soupira faiblement, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait perdre à nouveau une personne qui lui était cher. La situation était semblable à la précédente, si elle venait à mourir sous ses yeux…

Shikamaru : C'est qu'on risque gros tout les deux, imagine que des membres de l'Akatsuki nous tombe dessus ?

• Ino leva son bras, celui qui était plus proche du brun, il l'imita et se tapèrent dans la main maladroitement. Puis les laissèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Ino : Je promets qu'on s'en sortira !

Shikamaru : Oué, et t'as plutôt intérêt à tenir ta promesse. On fêtera le succès de cette mission chez Ishiraku.

• Leur doigts s'entrelacèrent, puis ils baissèrent leurs main toujours unis.

Shikamaru : On promet. Puis on invitera Naruto ! Il adore les ramens.

Ino : Puis aussi Sakura !

• Un silence s'installa, très court, l'un et l'autre savaient.

Ino : Et aussi Sasuke…

• Shikamaru retira sa main et se leva pour quitter la tente, imité par Ino.

Gaï et Lee avaient préparés un rapide et léger petit déjeuné pour tout le monde. Shikamaru et Ino, les premiers levés, déjeunèrent avec les deux faux insomniaques. Kakashi –noté qu'il est en avance- et Kiba furent les seconds levés, rejoint par Yamato et Choji accompagné de Shino. Saï se chargea d'aller levé Neji et Tenten qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se montrés, arrivé à leur tente sa surprise fut peut-être exagéré. Il pouffa de rire. Alors qu'il venait de levé le bout de tissu qui faisait office d'entrée, le spectacle qui s'était offert à lui avait été assez déconcertant : Neji se retrouvait coincé sous une Tenten qui dormait à poing fermés. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil et le Hyuuga n'osait pas la réveiller. Il fusilla du regard Saï, qui referma le pant de la tente.

Saï : Je vous laisse alors.

Neji : Saï !

• Il avait murmuré son nom mais le ton se voulait grondant. Le dessinateur souri puis rouvris la tente, elle n'avait toujours pas bougée.

Saï : Il suffit de la réveillée tu sais.

Neji : Non ! Surtout pas ! Elle va balancer des kunai. On a qu'une tente, puis je n'aurais pas le temps de les éviter.

Saï : Vraiment beaucoup de facettes…

• Le porteur du Byakugan arquant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa phrase. Il fut surpris de voir que Saï s'allongeait à la place qu'aurait dû occuper Tenten.

Saï : Pose la sur moi, va manger. Je n'ai pas faim le matin.

Neji : Moi non plus.

• Il était très sec dans ces propos, sans en entendre plus, le ninja artiste saisis la fille aux macarons. Cette dernière continua à dormir, se serrant même plus contre Saï, Neji se leva et quitta la tente. Saï était certain de l'avoir entendu pester.

Un cri de surprise fit sursauter les ninjas et certains en burent leur tasse de travers. Sauf Neji qui gardait un air contrarié sur le visage.

Lee : Je crois que Tenten vient de se levée !

• Alors qu'il affichait une mine joyeuse, la concernée déboula autour du feu où tout les ninja discutaient. Saï la suivait un grand sourire, inhabituel sur les lèvres, la ninja experte en tire de précision avait une belle couleur pivoine sur les joues. Tirant des conclusions –un peu hative- Neji se leva et saisi au col Saï.

Neji : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

• Tenten intervint aussitôt, perdant sa gène. Saï souriait toujours.

Tenten : Mais arrête ! Je suis venu m'excusait d'être la dernière ! Enfin Neji, lâche-le !

• Il s'exécuta et partis rangeait son camp, même si il n'y eut rapidement plus rien à ranger. Le déjeuner se termina dans le silence. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts à partir Kakashi donna des dernières instructions.

Kakashi : Bon, Pakkun et les autres ont flairé une piste… Mais au bout de quelques temps elle se divise, en quatre. Aussi nous ferons la première partie du chemin ensembles. Puis suivrons nos chiens ninja, si l'un de nous trouves quelque chose le chien de l'équipe ira passés le mot aux autres. C'est compris ?

• Tous acquiescèrent. Les ninjas partirent en direction de la forêt. Après environ un quart d'heure de course à travers les arbres, ils arrivèrent à l'intersection des pistes.

Kakashi : Bonne chance !

• Des regards lourds s'échangèrent, notamment vers l'équipe de deux personne, puis tous disparurent dans un brasement d'air. Menés par les chiens ninjas, à la rechercher de Naruto et Sasuke, déterminés à les ramenés!


	3. Discution

_**Disclaimer: Ils appartiennent toujours à Kishimoto ! **_

* * *

• L'équipe de Yamato progréssé vers le Nord, la piste qu'ils avaient tous suivis au début, mené par Kishito. Un grand chien de couleur marron, portant le bandeau de Konoha, avec une très petite queue.

Chôji: J'espère qu'on trouvera rapidement quelque chose!

Yamato: Tu veux dire à par les pistes?

• Le dévoreur de chips affirma, songeur. Son esprit étant également occupé par la faim, puisque son estomac ne ratait pas une seconde par le lui rappeler.

Saï: Si plusieurs pistes ont étaient trouvés, c'est qu'ils les ont brouillés... Et donc il risque d'y avoir quelqu'un au bout.

Yamato: Nous avons déjà supposé toutes éventualités. Si c'est le cas...

Shino: Alors chacune des équipes formés tombera dans un piège.

• Le silence s'installa à nouveau sur l'équipe, dite n°3 pour cette mission. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, alerte aux moindres mouvements suspects.

• Menés par Sochaki, un petit chien gris à longue queue portant également un bandeau de Konoha, l'équipe de Kakashi faisait route vers l'Est. Akamaru et Kiba se trouvianet aussi à l'avant du groupe, à l'afflux du moindre mouvement de chakra. Où de nouvelles odeurs. Personne ne parlait, n'osait parler serait le terme approprié, chacun était plus ou moins occupé. Kiba se concentrait exclusivement sur la trace de Naruto, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'adorable blondinet, Kakashi feuilltait son livre sur le batifolage et Sakura se morfondait sur le sort de son idiot de coéquipier. Se demandant pourquoi Sasuke l'avait enmené, et si il l'avait torturé? Pour une quelconque raison. Où pire encore, mais elle refusait de trop y songeait: Si Sasuke avait profité de la faiblesse de Naruto pour l'éliminer...

• L'équipe de Gaï, resté telle qu'elle, donc la n°9 mais pour cette mission la n°2 suivait la piste à l'Ouest. Le chien dont ils avaient "hérités" se nommé Hachi, tout blanc avec de grandes oreilles et une queue qui remuait sans cesse. Très bavard d'ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Gaï et Lee, puisque Hachi ne se privait pas de raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur Kakashi.

Gaï: C'est vraiment formidable tout ça! En mission et loin de lui, j'en apprend toujours autant! Kakashi est bien digne d'être mon rival!

• Des flammes brillaient dans les yeux du maître du taïjutsu et son diciple préféré ne perdait rien de tout çà. Légèrement en retrait, Neji et Tenten écoutaient en silence, bien que la fille aux macarons souriait de temps à autre face aux mésaventures du ninja copieur, Neji ne décrochait pas la moindre esquisse.

Tenten: Oh Neji sourit un peu, quand même!

Neji: Nous sommes en mission, dois-je te le rappeler?

• La tireuse d'élite n'ajouta rien d'autre, une ou deux heures plutard, alors qu'ils arpentaient encore la fôret, Tenten lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

Tenten: Tu avais raison, mais rien ne nous empêches d'être détendus!

• Sur ces mots elle pressa un peu le pas, pour arriver à hauteur des deux autres et de Hachi. Neji soupira longuement, décidement cette mission serait périlleuse. Et en touts points. Le Hyuuga resta derrière eux, jusqu'a ce qu'ils décideraient de faire une pause, il en avait décidé ainsi et pas autrement. Puis comme ils devraient, sans doute, passés plusieurs journées ensemble... Autant ne pas se mettre à dos Tenten et par la même occasion Lee et forcement Gaï. Neji resta silencieux, méditant, jusqu'a la pose.

• Dans la fôret, vaste et silencieuse, deux ombres filaient à vive allure. A la tête de leur groupe courraient deux chiens, touts les quatres abordaient sur leur front un bandeau de Konoha. Seul le bruit du frolement de leur pieds sur les branches résonnait dans ce silence. L'atmosphère était tendus, notamment chez le junin qui connaissait parfaitement les risques de n'être que deux pour une équipe qui devait être composé de quatre ninjas. L'avantage de... Il n'y en avait pas...

Ino: J'espère que les autres trouverons quelque chose.

Shikamaru: Hn.

Pakkun: Ils ne sont pas très bavards, hein Tishu?

• Le Tishu en question était le second chien de l'équipe, il était légèrement plus grand que Pakkun. Al arborait la même couleur lui, les oreilles plus grandes, très longues même, il avait une queue de petite taille.

Tishu: C'est sûr, les jeunes de maintenant!

Ino: Si Monsieur le Flemmard décidait de parler ça serait mieu!

Tishu: Tu peux parler avec nous ma jolie, tu sais?

• Le petit chien ninjas avait accompagné la parole à son geste, de ce fait il s'était placé à côté de la fleuriste.

Shikamaru: Aller le chien, retounre devant! Il soupira, tu parles comme Temari maintenant?

Ino: Ah oui, quand est-ce qu'ils comptent arrivés ceux-là? Ca fera deux jours se soir, ils ne sont pas préssés.

Shikamaru: Laisse-la, tu veux?

• Il montra son agacement, Ino fit de même et parla très bas.

Ino: Au moins elle arrive à t'annimer, elle.

• Le manipulateur des ombres entendit parfaitement la phrasee de sa coéquipière, il sourit même à ces mots. Ce que la jeune fille remarqua.

• Trois heures plutard, après avoir parcourus la trace assignée par leur chien, le soleil allant se coucher dans une heure, toutes les équipes s'arrêtèrent pour établir leur campement.

• Deux filles aux couleurs de cheveux, pas pour le moins banal, préparaient un soupé rapide pour leur équipe. Deux autres ninjas les rejoignirent, ce n'était autre que l'équipe n°1, celle de Kakashi. Les utilisateurs de chiens ninjas saluèrent joyeusement les kunoïchi, ses premiers étaient allés établir un périmètre de sécurité. Posant des parchemins explosifs à environ un petit km à la ronde autour d'eux. Toutes les équipes avaient reçu des consignes de sécurité strict. Le soleil se coucha et se fut dans un silence presque total que l'équipe mangea, ils décidèrent de se couchaient tôt puisque la veille ils n'avaient pas dormis beaucoup. Kakashi et Kiba partirent les premiers se couchaient, les filles rangèrent un peu avant de regagner leur tante. Sakura était probablement la raison du silence qui planait au dessus de l'équipe.

Hinata: Sakura?

Sakura: Hn?

• La Hyugga sourit, d'ordinaire enfin c'était il y a longtemps, c'était Sasuke qui faisait ses "grognements". Neji était un adepte de cette façon de parler, mais il avait apprit à être un peu plus locasse. Avec Gaï et Lee comment ne pas l'être? La détentrice du Byakugan repartit dans sa lançée.

Hinata: Est-ce que... ça va?

Sakura: Bien sure, et toi?

Hinata: Oui.

• Leur discution s'arrêta, quelques secondes, le temps qu'Hinata trouve correctement ses mots. Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser, tellement envie de savoir... Mais elle ne voulait pas parraître indiscrete, surtout que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Tampis, il fallait qu'elle sache tout. La véritée. A condition que la ninja medecin la lui révèle.

Hinata: Euuh, Na-naruto... il te manque?

Sakura: Beaucoup.

• La fleur de cerisier soupira. Qui l'aurait cru, hein? Qu'un jour elle se morfonde autant pour son coéquipier au même titre que lui...

Hinata: Et p-pour Sasuke?

• Sakura comprenait à peu près où son amie voulait en venir. Et même si elle n'avait jamais était extremement proche de la Hyuuga, et qu'elle aurait préférée parler de ça avec Ino, la rosette sut que sa serait elle... Elle qui devrait la consoler, après ça... Alors, inspirant profondement, elle se tourna vers sa coéquipière et cette dernière la sentant bouger fit de même.

Sakura: Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais répondondre également, mais... Puis il y a Naruto, si il ce passait quelque chose de grave entre eux...

• Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à cette idée, si elle se retrouvait face à ses yeux d'iris elle ne pourrait rien lui dire. Et serait capable de lui pardonné, tout pardonner... Hésitante, Hinata serra une main de Sakura dans la sienne pour la réconforter. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur le visage amer de la fleur brisée.

Hinata: Tout ira bien...

Sakura: Tu ne comprends pas! J'aime cet abruti!

• Du revers de sa seconde main elle balaya ses stupides larmes qui s'écoulaient bien trop facilement de ses yeux d'émeraude. La jeune fille aux yeux laiteux serra un peu plus la main de son amie. Mais son coeur se serrait, en ce moment, pendant ses courtes secondes elle aurait pu mourir. C'était bien Sakura qui traitait en permanence Naruto d'abruti... Et à bien y songait il devrait probablement éprouvé les même sentiments envers son équipière. Ils finiraient ensemble, destinés depuis que l'équipe 7 fut formée. Plusieurs petites aiguilles vinrent piquer les yeux de la Hyuga.

Sakura: Si il arrive quelque chose à Naruto... Jamais je ne pourrais... Je détesterai Sasuke. La haine et l'amour sont si proche, je n'aurais qu'un pas à franchir.

• Des larmes coulèrent à flots et d'une voix, murmurante, étouffée par ses sanglots mais déterminée elle continua:

Sakura: Après tout, lui nous as haïs si facilement. Après tout ce que nous avons vécus, alors moi aussi je le pourrais.

• Elle se cala dans les bras d'Hinata pour déversé toute sa tristesse, mais la kunoïchi ne pouvait lui dire des paroles réconfortante, pas après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Sakura: Hinata, je sais que tu aimes Naruto... Je suis désolée.

• La medico-ninja vida toute , sa confidente d'un soir versa une unique larme: pour celui qu'elle aimait mais qui était aimé également par une autre.

• Du côté de l'équipe entièrement masculine, ces derniers avaient fêtés diverses choses. Etrange de leur part, mais pas tant que ça lorsque l'on savait qu'en réalité Saï avait volontairement versé un peu de saké dans les boissons des autres. Il avait lu dans un livre que les personnes saoul avaient beaucoup plus tendance à dire la véritée et être sincère qu'en temps normal. Alors il avait essayé. Bien sure Yamato n'avait pas était dupe, il était partit immédiatement se couché sous les "hu hu" de Chôji et Shino puis de Saï qui les avaient immités. La soirée c'était déroulé à merveille, chacun révélant sa vrai personnalité, comme l'avait voulu l'artiste peintre.

Chôji: J'approuve Shikamaru à 100%! Les filles sont innutiles! Rien ne vaut un combat d'hommes! Mais ce tombeur à deux filles pour lui.

Shino: Uais, c'est un phénomène bizare. On dirait que plus tu les repousses, plus elles sont attirés. Regardez pour Neji par exemple!

Saï: Où comme pour Sasuke, à ce que j'en ai compris?

Chôji: A-absolument! Lui c'était le mec le plus adulé de l'académie!

• Puis, de fils en aiguilles, ils avaient finis par parler des filles, de leurs coéquipiers, leur équipe et du village en général. Une fois avoir le tour des sujets de conversation, sous la suggestion de Saï, ils allèrent tous se couchés. Chôji et Shino étaient dans la même tante, ils tombèrent commes des masses, pour s'endormir vraiment très paisiblement. Saï était totalement ravis de son "expérience", il était aussi pratiquement certain qu'en temps normal jamais ils n'auraient parlés ainsi. Il s'endormit paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Complication

• A Konoha, les deux ninjas de Suna venaient enfin d'arriver. Tunade leur expliqua la situation, étant donné que le soleil était déjà couché ils durent passés la nuit au village, d'autant plus que, même s'ils ne l'admettraient pas, ils étaient un peu épuisés par le voyage. D'ailleurs Temari s'était longuement disputée avec Kankuro pour partir immédiatement mais son frère avait eu le dernier mot. Ils passèrent la nuit à l'auberge, les frais étant payé par Tsunade.

Kankuro: C'est étrange quand même.

Temari: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Kankuro: Ben çà, Sasuke qui disparaît avec Naruto...

• Un léger silence s'installa, il est vrai que les solutions étaient multiples et pas toujours agréable à formuler ni à entendre.

Temari: Oui, ben nous réglons cette affaire puis on rentre! Je n'aime pas trop que Gaara soit seul en ce moment.

Kankuro: Oh allé, quand on aura rejoint Shikamaru tu ne diras plus ça.

Temari: Et Ino. Shikamaru et Ino.

Kankuro: Aurais-je visé juste? Ma soeur serait-elle jalouse en plus?

• Pour toute réponse le marionetiste reçu un oreiller en pleine figure. S'en suivit des rires puis ils s'endormirent, demain dès l'aube ils partiraient.

• Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru et Ino, eux n'étaient pas forcement préssés de voir le reste de leur équipe arriver. Le flemmard éternel était allongé dans l'herbe et fixé les étoiles, l'hyper-active regardait les flammes dansante de leur feu de camp, assise en indien à côté de lui. Tandis que les deux chiens étaient partis, ils ne savient où, sans doute faire des rondes.

Ino: Tu penses qu'ils vont arrivés quand, les autres?

Shikamaru: Peut-être demain, ou après demain. D'ici deux jours nous serons au complet.

Ino: Super!

• La ninja à la chevelure blonde était ironique mais lui ne sembla pas le comprendre. C'était aussi principalement pour cela qu'ils se disputaient, ils ne se comprennaient pas, interprétant mal les paroles de l'autre.

Shikamaru: Ravi de voir que ça te plais de rester avec moi.

Ino: Non, c'est pas ça!

Shikamaru: T'en fait pas, j'ai compris va. De toute façon moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Temari.

• Point sensible touché. Et il le savait, techniquement lui voyait le match 1 à 1 partout grâce à son attaque. En revanche la fleuriste compta 1 à 0 pour lui. Cette dernière souhaitée répliqué mais elle était fatiguée et pas apte à subir les assauts de son ami, alors elle tenta la carte de la fraternité.

Ino: Même lorsque nous ne sommes qu'à deux, on arrive à se disputer.

Shikamaru: On n'a besoin de personne pour ça.

• C'était fichu pour faire la paix, se soir en tout cas, alors elle regagna leur tante et se glissa dans son duvet. Après avoir éteint le feu, il alla également se coucher. Les deux ninjas se faisaient face, s'affrontant du regard, ce fut Ino qui craqua en souriant, vaincue. En grand vainceur, le Nara parrut satisfait d'avoir rétabli la paix entre eux, sans même se parler. Ni crier, chose très importante pour lui, autant ne pas se fatiguer innutilement. Sauf que, le laissant à peine savourer sa victoire, la Yamanaka se retourna et brisa leur contact visuel. Agacé, il soupira mais Ino se recula afin de se coller légèrement à lui, créant ainsi un contact corporel, enfin si on retirait les tas de tissus qui les séparaient.

• Plus loin, tellement plus loin que les équipes de recherche feraient mieux d'accélérer, un blondinet reprenait lentement conscience. Première chose notable qu'il remarquait: il n'était pas chez lui et encore moins à l'hopital de Konoha. Alors où? La réflexion n'étant pas son fort, il préféra ouvrir les yeux et faire connaissance avec les lieux. Un instant l'endroit lui sembla vaguement familier comme avant lorsqu'il "rencontait" Kyuubi en lui. Sauf qu'il avait omis de noté qu'il était attaché. Ah, c'était donc ça, cette certitude de n'être ni chez lui ni à l'hopital. Il commençait à s'agiter, de plus les murs marrons avec l'ambiance: éclairage bougie, ne le réconforté pas du tout.

Naruto : Bon sang, c'est quoi encore ce traitement!

• En plus d'être lugubre, la pièce était vide, ormis le lit sur lequel Naruto était attaché -ligoté serait plus juste- il n'y avait rien. La bougie que Naruto avait identifiée comme telle était en réalité une torche enfoncait maladroitement dans un trou de la taille d'un point. A bien y regarder l'Uzumaki avait tout l'air d'être installé dans une pièce qui n'avait pas était prévu pour le recevoir, puisque même le lit n'était pas apte à y faire dormir quelqu'un. Le ninja était en contact direct avec le bois qui constituait le sommier, seules les cordes qui le retenait avaient été soigneusement attachées.

Naruto: Hey! J'suis là! Y a quelqu'un!

• Il lâcha une puissante décharge de chakra en appelant au secours. Mais toujours rien, personne ne semblait se préoccuper de lui, d'ailleurs il se demandait qui l'avait amené.

... : Imbécile!

• Cette voix... Même si elle était plus qu'énervée, il la reconnaissait... Et en relevant la tête pour regarder la personne qui venait d'entrée, dans un fracas pire que ses cris, il en eu la confirmation.

Naruto : Sas'ke!

Sasuke : Dobe, tu vas finir par nous faire repérer!

Naruto : Repérer? Mais la mission est fini! Je t'ai retrouvé, et maintenant... Attends, poursquoi est-ce que j'suis attaché?

• L'Uchiwa, blasé, ne prit même pas la peine de soupirer pour manifester son découragement.

Sasuke : Ne me fais pas regretté de t'avoir amener, tu vas m'écouté et coopérer.

• Avant que l'Uzumaki ne puisse répondre, ce qui fut une tâche ardi, Sasuke répliqua.

Sasuke : Je t'es amené et pas l'inverse. Tu es dans un repère d'Orochimaru.

Naruto : ...

• Il laissa retomber sa tête lourdement sur la planche puis ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un "tch".

Naruto : Alors c'est vrai, hein. Tu es vraiment du côté de ce serpent, mais enfin Sasuke pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retou...

Sasuke : Tais-toi, je sais ce que je fais.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, alors?

Sasuke : ...

• Une à une il détacha les cordes qui retenaient l'hôte du démon renard et prit place sur le lit, basculant légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière il fixa le plafond et attendit que l'Uzumaki perde patience. Et, puisqu'il avait bonne mémoire, il se rappelait très bien que la patience et la passivité n'était pas du tout le fort de son ami. Ami... Ce qu'il en restait du moins, d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir voulu l'épargner? Le but était bien de couper tout liens mais pourtant.

... : Tiens, tiens, un invité de marque.

• Sasuke regarda immédiatement l'intru, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, et il jura contre Naruto qui l'avait laissé divaguer. D'un même bond ils se levèrent, kunaï en main, face au sourire carnacier de l'ennemi qu'il avait, d'un coup, en commun.

... : Debout là dedans! Il est l'heure de repartir en chemin!

• Aux grands remèdes les grands moyens, et comme ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se réveiller, la tante dans laquelle ils dormaient s'envola en un coup de vent.

... : Lee! Si je t'attrape!

Lee : Oh Tenten! Tu es réveillée! Bien joué Gaï-senseï!

• Il fut approuvé par un aboiement de Hachi, mais avant même que Lee n'eut le temps de faire sa pause du "nice-guy" Tenten lui courrait déjà après, manifestement pas ravie de ce réveil à la va-vite. Neji immergeait lentement alors que Gaï s'afferer à ranger les affaires et éteindre correctement le feu.

Neji : Vous savez comme moi, que cette mission est peine perdue. Jamais nous n'avons réussi à trouver Sasuke et je ne pense pas que cette mission sera une réussite.

Gaï : Mais il y a Naruto cette fois-ci. Et personne n'abandonnera, crois-moi.

Tenten : Tsh, il y a d'autres façons de réveiller les gens, c'est quoi ces manières! Tu vas voir Rock Lee!

• Elle réussit à attraper le ninja et lui assena une droite magistrale, quelques instants plutard, après une rapide collation, ils se mirent tous en route.

Hachi : Il faut presser le pas, le temps semble se gâter. Si il pleut, il sera plus difficle pour nous de retrouver leur trace.

Tenten : L'heure est grave mes amis!

Lee : Quelle heure ?

Gaï : Environ 6 heures!

Neji : ...

• Non, ne vous fiez pas à l'air blasé de Neji parce qu'au fond c'est bien pire. Sous les conseils de Hachi, l'équipe n°2 passa à la vitesse supérieur.

• A l'opposé, dans les montagnes, l'équipe de Shikamaru avançait lentement. Pas qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas retrouver Naruto et Sasuke mais le but d'aujourd'hui était de former une équipe complète, autrement dit ils devaient attendre Kankuro et Temari. Leur arrivée serait retardé si eux avançés trop, alors l'ordre du jour était de trainé, donc ils marchaient. Le silence était toujours de mise, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Shikamaru à l'inverse de Pakkun et Tishu.

Tishu : Sur combien d'ennemis tomberons nous ?

Ino : Tu parles d'une conversation réjouissante...

Tishu : Allé ma jolie c'est un pari.

Pakkun : Je dirais une équipe de quatre.

Tishu : Deux hommes!

Ino : Eh, une équipe de trois.

• Comme ils tournèrent tous leur têtes vers Shikamaru celui-ci n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se préter à leur jeu, stupide cela dit.

Shikamaru : Entre 0 et plusieurs.

Tishu : Tu parles d'un grand joueur...

Ino : Shikamaru est imbattable au shõgi.

• Un point pour les ninjas, zero pour les chiens-ninjas, Shikamaru sourit discrètment alors que Pakkun protestait en jugeant qu'il était impossible pour eux d'y jouer et que donc cela ne comptait pas.

• Si dans toutes les équipes une ambiance viable s'était installés ce n'était certainnement pas le cas pour l'équipe n°1 de cette mission. Kiba et Akamaru se trouvaient en tête de cortège, avec l'aide de Sochaki ils suivaient à la trace l'odeur de Naruto qui mènerait également à Sasuke. Kakashi était tout juste derrière, livre en main et concentré il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à intervenir pour détendre l'atmosphère. Sakura et Hinata fermaient la marche, la eiseinin désirait vraiement engager la conversation mais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre après ses révélations d'hier soir. La Hyûga ne souhaitait plus parler, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver au plus vite Naruto même si elle devait le voir avec Sakura, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'il soit sain et sauf et surtout avec eux. Cependant, peut-être en raison de leur innactivité à discuter, ils avançaient plus vite que les autres équipes, et les chiens ninjas commençaient à sentir d'autres odeurs se mêler à celle de Naruto...

Sochaki : C'est plutôt bon signe.

• Un aboiement d'Akamaru approbatif confirma la pensée du plus petit chien.

Kiba : Kakashi-senseï, la trace de Naruto est plus marquée mais l'ont dicernent d'autres odeurs...

Kakashi : Bien, restez sur vos gardes, le repère ne doit plus être loin.

Kiba : Ou l'ambuscade...

• Hinata passa en première place et activa son byakugan sous l'approbation de Kakashi.

• L'équipe entièrement masculine était déjà tombé dans l'ambuscade qui leur était dédié, enfin tombé, ils avaient feint de ne pas l'avoir repérer. Envoyant des clones d'abord, qui se firent explosés en atterissant sur une branche d'arbre. Ce fut Saï qui repéra quelques anomalies, alertant discrèrement Yamato et Shino, ils se préparèrent à attaquer. Chôji fut plus difficile à convaince, le craquement que provoquait ses chips empêché tout signes muets de lui être comuniqué. Mais ils avaient réussi, désormais ils se battaient contre un groupe de six personnes.

Chôji : J'espère que Kishito préviendra vite les autres. _Nikudan Sensha!_

• Le boulet humain qu'il était devenu fonça droit sur deux ennemis, les écrasant au passage, surpris. Yamato en profita pour saisir l'occasion et créa sa prison aux quatres piliers autour des deux hommes qui se relevaient déjà. Saï utilisait sa toîle aux monstres fantomatiques contre un petit homme jouflu couvert de la tête aux pieds par des serpents et un autre légèrement plus grand. Le but était de ne pas les tuer, afin de leur soutirer des informations, enfin c'était ce qu'ils avaient décidés en catastrophe après l'attaque de Shino sur leurs deux premiers assaillant qui y avaient laissés la vie. Shino s'assurer qu'ils étaient réellement k.o tandis que les autres se battaient toujours, une question simple s'imposait, pourquoi ces ninjas étaient-ils aussi faible?

Shino : Essayer de garder les quatres autres.

Chôji : Facile à dire, ils se battent toujours, aide-nous!

... : Nous? Faible? Vous allez voir!

• Les deux ninjas prisonniers du mokuton fusionèrent, ils combinèrent leurs attaques Kaminari et Mizu et la foudre s'abbatit sur la prison qui céda. Un des ninjas sous l'emprise de Saï utilisa une technique d'invocatoin inversé et disparu, le second grossi plus et détruisit les serpents qui l'enserrer. Il s'adressa à ses coéquipiers qui ne formaient plus qu'une personne:

... : Il suit le cabot, n'oubliez pas la récompense à la clef.

• Sans même laisser le temps à l'équipe n°3 de se concerter du regard, leurs ennemis attaquèrent à nouveau. Leur niveau était pourtant un cran en dessous du leur, mais il était impossible pour l'équipe de Yamato de les vaincre sans savoir pourquoi ils étaient là et s'ils avaient des informations sur Naruto. Leur bataille s'éternisa...


End file.
